


Fight Me

by thelonelywolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU- Hospital, AU- No Hunting, Doctor Castiel, F/M, Nurse Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywolf/pseuds/thelonelywolf
Summary: Prompt:"My nurse just came in to check my vitals and I told him to fight me from beneath a mountain of pillows. He just moved my pillows and told me maybe later.He just came in again and when I tried to tell him to fight me again I started coughing and I couldn't breathe and then he just smiled and told me he wouldn't fight me because he knows I'd win.Apparently I seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because he wrote his number on a coffee from the giftshop under "fight me?""





	1. Chapter 1

You slowly come to consciousness, immediately wishing you could sink back into oblivion. Waking up was a mistake, everything  _hurt_. You tried to move your limbs, but all that brought was more pain and a strangled groan. What the hell had happened to you? You stop trying to move, and instead took in your surroundings. It smelled... clean? Sharp, too clinical and sterilized. A hospital? Certainly not your own bed at home, it was way too uncomfortable. Speaking of uncomfortable... yeah, definitely hospital; no way in hell would you wear anything like a  _gown_. You finally decide to open your eyes to confirm your suspicions, and indeed saw the clinical beige tones and monitors with countless wires. 

A sudden knock on the half-closed door had your head whipping up, followed by a pained groan. You slowly looked at the woman that had entered the room. She looked kind but stern, a little older than you would expect a... nurse? (yep - stethoscope, chart, and no doctor's coat) to be. Her whimsical voice reached you about the same time as the pounding in your head started with a vengeance. "Hello dear, I had a feeling you would be awake soon. My name is Missouri, do you remember how you got here?" You look at her dumbly, before slowly shaking your head. You hadn't even thought of that... How  _did_ you land in the hospital?

The nurse - Missouri, you reminded yourself - spoke again. "I thought as much. You've got a pretty nasty bump on the head, dear, as well as lung damage from smoke inhalation. From what your chart says, you were pulled from the fire just in time. You got lucky though." You stared at her incredulously and scratchily echoed, " _Lucky?_ " She chuckled a bit before her expression turned a little sad, saying, "Yes,  _lucky._ Only a few minor injuries as far as we can tell. Can't say as much for the people that started the fire in the next apartment over. Two in the ICU with severe burns, and one that didn't make it out before the ceiling collapsed." You feel bad for the people, but at the same time you're angry because they're the cause of why you're in this uncomfortable state. Your neighbors, whom you rarely saw, were obnoxiously loud, and always pulling stupid stunts that brought the police or fire department storming through the building at ungodly hours. You may have severely despised them, but that didn't mean you wanted something so terrible to happen to them. 

You're saved from responding when Missouri starts bustling around the room, checking the machines and your chart. She's mumbling to herself as she works, and you zone out to the sound of her soft voice. All of a sudden you jolt, startled by her voice and proximity. "Sorry dear, didn't mean to startle you. You're probably in a lot of pain right now, so I'm going to go ahead and give you a little magic fix." She gave you a sassy wink, turning to push a button on one of the monitors. You felt a sudden chill, but it soon dissipated into full-body warmth. You sighed in relief, melting into the bed as all the pain receded. You giggle, lolling your head to the side and giving her a loopy smile. "My hero," you whispered. She smiled, laughing lightly at your shift from grumpy to adorably absurd. She smiled affectionately as you slipped from consciousness, a small smile on your bruised face as you slept. You were going to be one of her favorite,  albeit troublesome, patients; she could tell already. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback (any and all) is greatly appreciated!

You awaken suddenly to the sounds of someone moving around your room. You lay still, trying to keep your breathing even and trying not to panic. Who the hell got into your apartment? You hear a beeping sound that gets louder and faster at the same pace that your panic increases. A warm hand gently closes over your shaking one, causing you to shoot up and open your mouth to scream. But nothing comes out -  _why can't you scream, what have they done to you?!_

With your eyes now wide open, you take in your surroundings and are even more panicked because you don't recognize where you are. Your eyes finally land on the hand holding yours and you look up to the person. She looks vaguely familiar, and her presence strangely relaxes you a bit. She looks you in the eye, her face concerned, and then you see understanding overtake her expression. Still holding your hand, she uses her other arm to wave a finger around the place, saying, "Hospital." She then points to herself and says, "Missouri, your nurse." You suddenly remember everything, and you slump back down in relief and embarrassment. "Sorry," you scratchily whisper to her. 

"No need to be sorry, honey. Happens all the time; at least you didn't start throwing punches," she says with a shrug and a slight smile. "Now, all that panic and tensing probably has you hurting like the dickens, so let's get you relaxed, hm?" You nod, and sigh in relief as the magic button once again send a flood of heat through you and takes away the pain.  You figure it's a lower dosage than last time, since it doesn't make you feel floaty and loopy like last time. After taking your vitals and scribbling some notes on your chart, Missouri turns to you with a warm smile. "Alright dear, my shift is almost up, so I'll be back in an hour with some lunch and your new nurse." Your eyes widen, and you start to protest - you don't  _want_ a new nurse, you like Missouri - but she hold up a hand. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I'm your primary nurse, so you'll only have to deal with Dean until tomorrow morning," she chuckles and winks before sauntering out of the room. 

_Great._ Dean... not only a new nurse, but a  _guy_. Not that you think guys can't be good nurses, but you're uncomfortable because what if he has to bathe you or take you to the restroom, or - oh  _shit,_ what if you get all loopy again and  _flirt?_ You slump into your numerous pillows - huh, Missouri must have brought you some extra ones -  and try not to think of all the things you could possibly do to embarrass yourself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who give a crap about this story, i'm so so sorry about the wait! I was suddenly overbooked for work, my computer decided to be an assbutt, and it was so hard to work from mobile. But... my computer and I have made it through, so without further ado ~ Chapter 3

Despite being very comfortable buried in all your extra pillows, you didn't sleep very well after Missouri left. You had a cough that just would't let up, your chest burning with every breath. By the time the morning light was trickling through the blinds, you had bags under your eyes and a raspy voice, as if you had spent the last few decades smoking. When an assistant came in with your breakfast, you were fidgety and cranky from the pain of breathing and laying in the same spot. After assisting you with the restroom and basic hygiene care, the assistant informed you that Missouri would be in soon to draw blood for some tests, and some other medical mumbo jumbo that you didn't have the mental capacity to process at the moment. 

A short time later, you remembered that you would be getting a new nurse (temporarily) and that Missouri would be introducing him when she came by.  _Shits._ You were  _soooo_ not prepared to meet a new person, not in your cranky mood. Soon a knock sounded on the door, and you hid behind your mound of pillows just as the door slowly opened. Missouri chuckled out a 'good morning sunshine' before telling you that she had Dean, your new RN, with her. Not wanting to be rude to your new caregiver (because you were hoping to score some better food) you slowly raised a waving hand, one eye peeking out to see the newcomer. You nearly break your neck doing a double-take, because  _shits_ this guy is gorgeous. Like he should be a model, or an actor, not an RN who gets covered in bodily fluids on the daily. Oooohhh, you are so screwed if you get loopy again, because there is _no_ _way_ you could keep your verbal filter on around this guy while you're high on meds. 

As you're eyeing him up, your gaze travels from his knowing eyes to his sunny smile, you linger on his sculpted torso, your dazed eyes going lower to his nice hands. And that's when you see the needles. Three large, horse-sized needles that are in  _no way going into your skin._ You scowl and promptly hide behind your pillows again, rasping out a defiant "NO." Missouri's tinkling laugh moves closer to you, explaining that they need to draw some blood for a few test, and 'it'll be the perfect opportunity to get used to Dean,'  _blah blah blah._

He finally speaks and his low, smooth voice would have had you weak in the knees had you not already been lying down... until you heard what he was saying. He was trying to tug a pillow out of the way, explaining where he'd be inserting the needles and how long it would take. You squirm away, swatting weakly at the hand that had a grip on your pillow. " _ **Fight me**_ _,"_ you rasp while trying to stay far away from the hand holding the needles. 

The resulting laugh is beautiful, as he says, "Aw, come on sweetheart, don't be like that. I'm only trying to help." 

You can hear the smile in his voice, and you can see Missouri grinning off to the side. You tentatively reach out towards her, relaxing as she takes a gentle hold of your hand. 

"Fine. But you cause me pain and I'll punch your lights out," you say to him as the pillow hiding you is lifted away. Your cheeks warm under the gaze of his soft green eyes as he winks and says, "Duly noted. I've been told I have a gentle touch."

You choke on your spit at this as he and Missouri share a laugh.

Missouri starts talking to you, a nice distraction from the prep Dean is doing to your arm. _Huh, he does have a gentle touch_ , you think as you can barely feel what he is doing to your skin. You sit through the prep with minimal complaining and glaring, mostly because Missouri is there, and you like her. You're busy joking about how nurses are all sadists, when Dean speaks up and says, "Do you know why I became a nurse?" 

You wince as you feel a quick stab of pain where he just inserted the needle. Your mouth answered before your brain could give it's input. "Because you like to stab people with needles, and this was the only legal way to do it?" Both he and Missouri laugh loudly, a slow smile taking over your face at the light atmosphere. 

"Ya know what, that's a better answer than whatever I was gonna say," Dean said through a bright laugh. Dean finished up quickly, with minimal pain to you, and was whisking the vials of blood out of the room before you could register he was done. Missouri cleaned up the mess, giving you a light hug and saying she would see you in a few days. You pouted, but told her to enjoy the well-deserved break. She gave you a dose of pain meds before she left, and you were soon out like a light. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the shortness of the chapter and my infrequent updates, but lately I haven't the time nor the motivation to write :( I'll try to be better about it though. hope you all enjoy this little blurb!

Today has been pretty good so far. You woke up easily with no scratchy throat or sore lungs, so you'd count that as a win. Breakfast was actually really good this morning, with french toast, sugar-free syrup (ew) and some fresh fruit with orange juice. Obviously, there were the obligatory pills, but the orange juice masked the gross powdery taste.

You were scrolling through the tv channels when someone knocked on your open door and entered. He looked to be a doctor, but you could only see a shock of dark hair, as he was walking towards your bed, engrossed by the chart in his hands. You cleared your throat and said a soft, "Hello."

The doctor stumbled, looking a little shocked. Then he smiled, and it's like his white teeth and wide grin were the ones that gave the sun permission to shine. His nose crinkled as he smiled, and he let out a little laugh, running a hand through his hair. When he spoke, you didn't expect the deep voice that came out.

"Good morning, Miss Y/L/N. It's nice to finally introduce myself. I'm your main physician here, Dr. Novak. Seems like every time I come in, you sense I'm coming and refuse to wake up," he says with a chuckle. 

You laugh, thinking that you like this doctor. "Please, call me Y/N."

He seems to mull this over a bit. "On one condition - you call me Cas."

You're a bit surprised, but you agree with his condition. He goes about his doctorly duties, bantering back and forth with you like you're old friends on a visit.

It follows like this for the next few days. As your body heals, you don't need to sleep all the time, so you're usually awake when Cas and Missouri come in to check on you. Sometimes he comes in just to hang out and watch tv or play a card game with you. Missouri just rolls her eyes and smiles at your banter as she goes about her business. You develop a friendship with Cas, and look forward to when he comes in and sneaks you your favorite snack.

The dynamic in your friendship changes the afternoon that Dean is   
back on as your RN. He walks in with his usual sunny smile, and stops a little short as he sees you and Cas laughing. "Heya Ca-- uh, Doc. I see you're getting to know Y/N now that she's not always Miss Comatose."

You and Cas share a look, silently communicating your plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts/complaints/requests for the story so far, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
